Lil' Hunter
Lil' Hunter is the boss of the Frozen City which you encounter on 5-3 and is the third boss of the game. His overall aggressive attacks and shot speed are a force to be reckoned with. Once he drops down, you may find yourself being stomped on and killed by fire if you stay still, so moving around while fighting him is recommended. If possible, clear an area so you can concentrate when fighting him and the I.D.P.D. troops that spawn in. Phases Introduction Phase : After about 10 seconds you will notice a shadow on the ground, this is where Lil' Hunter will make his appearance. Upon landing, blue flames will fire in all directions dealing the same damage as regular flames, which is 1 damage per hit animation. Lil' Hunter also destroys walls near his landing point. Flying Phase : Much like the introduction phase, Lil' Hunter once again disappears off the screen into the sky and comes back down firing flames in all directions. Watch for a shadow on the ground to indicate where he will land in order to avoid the flames as he lands on top of you. Projectile Phase : Lil' Hunter lands and fires huge numbers of red projectiles in two different patterns: High speed streams of tightly packed red projectiles, or wide spreads of slow and bouncing red pellets. Each projectile does 3 damage. While on the ground Lil' Hunter will usually move out of your line of fire, popping out to shoot at you now and then. Backup Phase : He will camp behind cover until attacked. Once in cover, I.D.P.D. units will begin to spawn near the player. I.D.P.D units will spawn at a slower rate if Lil' Hunter's health is high. Lil' Hunter will constantly peek out to fire at you while you're distracted by the I.D.P.D.. Lil' Hunter and the I.D.P.D. can damage each other which can be used to your advantage during the fight. Death Phase : Once Lil' Hunter's HP reaches 0, his jetpack breaks creating one explosion on top of him, after which it gets out of control, causing him to fly in random directions while bouncing off walls. After a few seconds his jetpack explodes again upon colliding with any wall, spawning 3 big explosions that deal major damage to anything nearby. Loop Version On loops Lil' Hunter appears after about 5 seconds and his death explosion becomes larger. The amount of big explosions he creates on death equals 3x(number of loops). Lil' Hunter does not spawn Grunts during loop battles. Trivia *Lil' Hunter is a rogue, slightly insane I.D.P.D. member. *Rami mentioned that Lil' Hunter probably has the saddest lore in the game. *''"Lil' Hunter's gun is named Lil' Gunther; a reference to a penguin named Gunter owned by the Ice King from Adventure Time."'' - Paul Veer. *Prior to update #61, Lil' Hunter spawned the instant the player entered the level, and would mostly attack with his jetpack stomps. He was reworked to utilize his weapon more and his health was doubled, ultimately removing Lil' Hunter's "kill instantly or be killed instantly" aspect. *Prior to update #78, Lil' Hunter would be very difficult to fight in open areas, spraying bursts of three lines of projectiles at the player. He was reworked to have "less direct firepower" and more "mean cowardly attacks". At the same time I.D.P.D. units were added to distract the player. *Prior to update #80, Lil' Hunter did 1 contact damage. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies